1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle speed sensor mounting structure for a vehicle for detecting the rotational speed of a final gear of a final reduction gear by a vehicle speed sensor.
2. Description of Background Art
Examples of conventional vehicle speed sensor mounting structures, include:
(1) “apparatus for detecting rotational speed of wheel” disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. Sho-61-48366, and
(2) “vehicle speed sensor mounting structure” disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei-11-115537.
According to example (1), as shown in FIG. 1 of the publication, a wheel speed sensor 21 is attached to an axle housing 20, and the rotation of a drive gear 23 is detected by the wheel speed sensor 21.
According to example (2), as shown in FIGS. 1 and 3 of the publication, an engine 16, a transmission 18, and a transfer 20 are mounted on a chassis 4, a supporting part 34 for supporting a rear propeller shaft 32 is provided for the transfer 20, and a reinforcement rib 36 is attached to the supporting part 34. A sensor fitting boss 40 is formed near the supporting part 34 and the reinforcement rib 36 so as to face obliquely downward, and a vehicle speed sensor 38 is attached to the sensor fitting boss 40.
In the apparatus for detecting the rotational speed of a wheel of example (1), however, since the wheel speed sensor 21 is attached to the axle housing 20, a cover for protecting the wheel speed sensor 21 from flying gravel and the like is necessary.
In the structure of fitting the wheel speed sensor of example (2), the vehicle speed sensor 38 is attached to the sensor fitting boss 40 formed near the supporting part 34 and the reinforcement rib 36 so as to face downward. Consequently, although the vehicle speed sensor 38 can be protected from flying gravel and the like from the reinforcement rib 36 side, it is not protected from flying gravel and the like from below.